


Day 23 - The Gift

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Laughter was something that only came in Sherlock’s adult life with John. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23 - The Gift

Laughter was something that only came in Sherlock’s adult life with John. 

Sounds that never passed his lips before (unless he faked it for some reason), were now heard often: Giggles (not only at crime scenes), bouts of laughter (sometimes until he is out of breath and his sides hurt), soft chuckling (his favourite, especially when he and John share the moment – it’s warm, intimate and the most wonderful thing in the world, that someone would laugh _with_ him and not _at_ him) and all other kinds of laughter.

He never laughed much when he was a child and stopped completely when he was four (a year before he stopped crying). 

John brought the crying back too, but that is something nobody ever needs to know. 

Not about the tears he shed when John got stabbed and was fighting for his life, not about those that flowed freely when John left him (only temporarily, thank God) and certainly not about the tears of joy he spilled after their first night together.

Mycroft saw none of those, but he sometimes sits in his office and watches CCTV footage of Sherlock and John, walking, talking and _laughing_.

He would never admit it out loud, but among all the good things John brought into his brother’s life, bringing the laughter back was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'laughter'.


End file.
